


Beelo adventures

by GaySpaceHoe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bees, M/M, bee kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaySpaceHoe/pseuds/GaySpaceHoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bee movie AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beelo adventures

Kylo was a regular bee,

Today was the graduation day, today was the day Kylo Ren became an adult bee, he and his friend Phasma have waited for this day ever since they were born (which was nine days ago). They were really excited about what kind of job they were gonna get.

 

“…for the rest of your life.” Finished woman who was giving all the graduated students a ride

“What the fuck?!” Kylo said, Phasma had to calm him down, he wasn’t gonna spend his whole bee life in one job or job in general.

 

SOME TIME LATER

“Why am I a bee?” Han asked and looked at his body, Leia rolled her eyes

“Anyway, Benlo, you have to find a bee job, you fcking rat ass, you understand? Or I will kick you out”

Beelo just flew away

 

SOME MORE TIME LATER

Snoke came to his apartment “Honey I’m hoooome!” he went to their bedroom, Hux was naked and next to him was a…BEE??

“WHAT THE F&$%^ IS THIS???????????????????”

“I can explain, we’re done Snoke, our relationship was boring, I can’t even touch you because you’re some kind of ghost!”

“You’re leaving me…FOR A BEE?”

“A hot bee” Hux said, Beelo winked.

 

THE END


End file.
